


Welcome to Your Nightmare

by MovieBrat91



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieBrat91/pseuds/MovieBrat91
Summary: Drabble. She-Ra friends face off against a new, deadly opponent. One more evil than Horde Prime.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to Your Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Both properties belong to Warner Bros, New Line Cinema, DreamWorks, Mattel and Netflix.
> 
> Testing the waters with this drabble to see if people think this crossover is doable. If you guys are impressed, loved it that you want a full story, I'll go for it.

The four found themselves on the staircase. They could feel the creaks and cracks on the floorboards on each step. The entirety of the house was falling apart. Dirt, grime and dusty and rusty edges throughout.

Adora attempted to keep her cool as did Catra. Bow and Glimmer on the other hand found it hard to keep their composure. All four just could not grasp how powerful, sadistic and clever their new enemy was.

They reached the top. They found a few doors around the hallway.

"Which door do we pick?" Asked Bow.

"Who cares?" Catra responded, "As long as we avoid that guy!"

All four raced to the first door they saw on the left. It took much of their strength to burst through and rapidly close it. With Bow shouting multiple times to close the door under the assumption they heard his footsteps.

Closing it shut, locking it, they all sigh in relief.

"Glimmer!"

The voice sounded familiar to Adora and Bow. But for Glimmer, she felt a variety of emotions. Most of which being stunned and the hope it was who she thought it was.

"Mom…?" Glimmer squeaked, tears forming in her eyes.

To their shock, they see an older woman. One with long pink hair, a light blue cape around her body. Along with a pink vest, purple leggings and brown boots. As well as white gloves, a jewel on her forehead to complete the look. But notably most of all, wings on her back that made her look angelic in appearance.

She sat around a table with a simple tea set on it. The room was brightly lit. A barrage of colors such as pink, purple and white. All to make the atmosphere seem pleasing.

"Adora, Bow!" She greeted them cheerfully. "Glad to see you all!"

"Angella? Glimmer's mom?" Adora gulped.

"Oh, so you do remember me!" Angella continued to speak in an overly cheerful voice.

"Mom!" Glimmer rushed over to her without a second thought for a hug.

She tightly embraced her mother, tears pouring from her eyes.

Adora and Bow could not help but feel emotional themselves. But Catra on the other hand, she looked at Angella with suspicion in her eyes.

Adora and Bow noticed her look.

"What's wrong?" Adora asked.

"Something's not right," Said Catra. "Something's about this, I can feel it."

"No!" Glimmer shouted, almost angry. "Don't take this away from me, it has to be her!"

"Please tell me it's really you!" Glimmer looked at her mother, pleading.

Angella looked at her daughter in a loving manner. Still with a warm smile on her face.

"Of course…" Angella said as she wrapped her hands around Glimmer's neck.

With a demented look of glee, she began choking her own daughter.

The trio rushed in to help her. With Catra leaping mid air and tackled Angella-allowing her to release her grip on Glimmer.

Catra, in an instinct of pure rage, managed to pull a chunk of her hair and scratched her face during the struggle.

In turn, Angella shoved the girl back as hard as she could. She then grabbed the cat girl by her neck and slammed her on the table, causing it to break with a lot of force.

The room suddenly turned dark and rotten. The facade had dropped, leaving them and supposedly Angella still in the room.

"How about we play skin the cat?!" The woman growled.

"NO!" Angella looked up to see Adora, now transformed into She-Ra, punching her across the face.

The older woman crashed onto the floor, face down.

"Are you alright?" She asked Catra as she lifted her back up.

They then heard the sound of sinister laughter. With her face turned away, Angella laughed, borderline cackling before facing the four.

"No hugs for mommy?" She mockingly said as her voice changed as she lifted her head on each syllable. Sounding very deep and growling.

She cackled again. This time, as four finger blades appeared on her right hand. The finger tips bleeding through her hand.

The four stared in horror. They figured but that did not stop them from still displaying their fear.

"She" sliced "her" skin from the face to the crotch area. And ripped open to reveal the very man himself. All in his burned face and red and green striped sweater glory. Like a snake shedding its skin, except as a bloody mess.

Freddy grinned with his trademark sickly, sadistic smile as he placed his fedora hat on his head.

"Kids today, no respect for authority!" Freddy quipped as he laughed.

Glimmer was enraged. She screamed, "YOU ANIMAL!"

She lunged at him, only for Freddy to not only dodge her but grab her arm and twist it, but not before slamming her onto the floor.

"How's that for a cardio workout, bitch?" Freddy growled.

He then turned to grab an arrow fired by Bow. Instantly, he snapped it in two mere seconds upon grasping it with razor gloved hand.

"Not exactly Hawkeye, aren't ya?" Freddy laughed.

Suddenly, he ended up being tackled by Catra as she roared. Freddy took advantage by immediately kicking her in the crotch.

With his glove free hand, Freddy grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall.

"Hey Catra!" Said Freddy as he briefly formed his razor glove hand into a fist. "Ever played skin the cat?!"

He laughed as Catra braced for impact. That was, until he felt being stabbed.

Adora, now She-Ra stabbed him with the power sword. However, being unfazed, Freddy instantly slapped her with his razor glove hand in retaliation.

She-Ra was thrown to the ground, unintentionally leaving the sword stuck in Freddy's chest.

He stood up, letting go of Catra. The man snickered as he pulled off the weapon from his back. Dripping with blood, he licked the blade slowly. He smiled as he breathedin enjoyment over the act much to the disgust of everyone else.

"No way…" She-Ra said, stunned before adding, "That should have killed you."

Freddy grinned in response, "Two things in life have given me strength for almost 40 years counting."

He added, "fear. And the souls. The souls of the children give me strength!"

Freddy tore open his sweater to reveal the screaming faces of various young children and teenagers. All screaming for their lives in constant agony, begging to be free from the monster. Freddy gleefully showed it all to She-Ra and back to her friends.

The four stared in horror at the sight of it all. Even seeing denizens from Etheria suffering in agony.

"There's always for one more!" Freddy said as he magically fixed his sweater.

Then with a stomp of his foot, a wall instantly erupted behind him and She-Ra-blocking off everyone else from intervening.

"No, Adora!" Glimmer screamed as she, Bow and Catra banged on the wall in a fruitless attempt to free their friend.

Suddenly, the two found themselves in another area. A dark but unknown area unlike the one before with just her and Freddy.

"Come and get your little toy!" Freddy said as he twirled the weapon before stabbing it into the ground.

She-Ra made an attempt to grab it but Krueger quickly kicked her in the face.

She-Ra once again was thrown to the floor. She felt a nosebleed and used her arm to wipe it off. She glared at him with huge contempt in her eyes. He laughed as she gave him the darkest glare. She found him more arrogant than Horde Prime which she did not think he was possible.

The biggest differences she found between the two was that Freddy can get way too personal knowing everyone than Horde Prime ever did and Freddy was more confident in his abilities. And he showed it.

"Too slow!" He laughed.

Instantly, She-Ra leapt back up onto her feet. She was ready for a full on fight. She was afraid but she was going to take him head on.

"Cute." Freddy grinned before mocking her. "The little princess thinks she can take me on like a motherfucker!"

"I can do this all day!" She-Ra retorted as she put up her fists.

"Then let's get it on but you know you can't win this." Freddy said.

He then said as a mock greeting, "Welcome to your nightmare," he grinned. Before his face turned into a dark expression adding, "For real!"

Freddy lunged at her with his razor gloved hand raised high and She-Ra ready for a fight.


End file.
